The Exception
by HopeIsSilent
Summary: Most of these types of stories end with the girl falling in love with frank but this time it may be different, no one can predict how Evelyn will react to Frank especially with her history of abuse and neglect.
1. Chapter 1

I was fuming, my heart racing, how could Charles do this to me? I drove erratically through the chilly rain as I thought of my boyfriend's harsh punishment towards my less than adequate behavior. I understand that I could have called him and told him that I was going to miss dinner but that is no excuse to hit me. Hot tears streamed down my porcelain cheeks as the ache from the bruises intensified.

Replaying the painful events in my mind I became acutely aware of how badly my old car was suffering through the gravel back roads of….of….were? About the time I realized I had no idea were I was my car sputtered and stopped abruptly. I winced as my frail and broken body jerked forwards into the seatbelt.

I couldn't help but start sobbing, what had I done to deserve such misfortune? I laid my head on the steering wheel my long dark hair falling around me like a silk barrier guarding me from the horrors of everyday life. Now what? I took a deep breath and sat up grabbing my coat. There was only one option, I remembered admiring a staggeringly large house not far from here and with such a large house came a phone.

Walking in the rain was a miserable state of affairs, especially when your heart feels as if it has been sliced into pieces. After a while of stumbling along the dark road I finally saw the lights of the large house. I walked a bit faster as thunder boomed in the distance causing my broken heart to flutter with fear.

Finally I came to the mammoth front door of the house and grasped the knocker and shyly banged it against the withered wood. I had never been a fan of knocking on strangers doors especially seemingly rich strangers. After a second or two the door creaked open slowly and a most odd looking man met my gaze. The man had long stringy blond hair, grave eyes, and was slightly hunched over.

"Who are you" he asked his eyes narrowing.

"My names Evelyn Mathews and my car broke down, I was wondering if I could use your phone" my voice wavered as I tried to be polite even though I was loosing my patience.

"Come in" he opened the door just wide enough for me to quickly slip in as if he wanted me to feel uncomfortable.

I looked around at the large entry way which was elaborately decorated in old fashioned decorations. "Master Frank!" The strange man yelled loudly aggravating my once small headache. A woman with erratic red hair peered down the stairs gesturing for the strange man to be quiet. The man nodded knowingly pointing to a room to my right. In response she nodded giving me a questing look but the man just walked towards the room he had pointed to motioning for us to follow him.

I was stunned the living room was much brighter than the entry way almost like a flash back to the seventies with shag carpet and abstract art. The man pointed at a particularly comfortable looking chair in which I sat down in apprehensively. He and the red head that now I recognized as a maid whispered to each other occasionally gesturing in my direction. They seemed to be fighting over what do with me. Great now not only was I lost and soar I was also an unwanted guest. After a while the red head rolled her eyes at the man and turned to me with a forced smile.

"I'm sorry we haven't been very welcoming but our…master is a bit…busy and we need his permission to let anyone past this room" she said never losing her plastic smile.

"Oh of course I totally understand" I said hurriedly.

"My name is Magenta and this is Riff Raff"

"Nice to meet you, I'm so sorry to disturb you I just didn't know were else to go"

"Oh no problem" she said as she sat down on the couch facing me but Riff Raff didn't move.

Such strange people I thought looking around the room as silence enveloped the room until my strange hosts began to whisper to each other again. At least here no one is trying to hurt me I thought with relief. Despite the strangeness it was quite interesting to see the inside of this unique home.

I was then interrupted from my thoughts as the strangest looking man I had ever seen walked in to the room. I truly did not have words to describe his appearance except for the most obvious fact that he was a transsexual. I could feel my eyes widen as he glared at the red head who immediately stood up from the couch. What had I gotten myself into?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello" the man whom had just entered the room said warmly. I just sat there in shock for a moment before uttering a quiet "hey" in return. This man who I immediately (and correctly I might add) realized was a transsexual was dressed in well...women's lingerie and heels so high I was even wondering how in the hell he was walking.

"Magenta is this one of Columbia's friends or something? If it is I don't know why I bothered coming down here" he glared at the "help" as I assumed them to be.

"Master her car broke down and it's storming so I couldn't just leave her out there" Riff Raff answered for the maid, Magenta. As he finished his sentence thunder boomed so loudly it practically shook the house. I jumped slightly but the strange display of people in front of me didn't move in the slightest they just stared at each other.

All of a sudden there attention was directed to me, the man looked me up and down smiling as a quieter bout of thunder disturbed the silence.

"Well looks like you have no choice but to stay here for the night on account of this weather my dear" he smiled taking a step towards me.

"Well are you sure? I barely know you."

"Of course I'm sure by the way my name is Dr. Frank N. Furter" he extended his hand grasping mine and gently kissing the back of it. This was the weirdest night I had ever experienced and yet I couldn't make myself refuse to stay in this place I was mystified by the adventure of it. Talk about once in a lifetime experience.

I stood uneasily seeing the man called Riff Raff give the maid magenta a look as Dr. Furter let go of my hand.

"Thank you Dr. Furter"

"Oh now no need to be so formal call me Frank" he smiled a dazzling smile, surprisingly he was quite handsome under all the makeup and strange attire but I didn't think much of it.

"Now Magenta how about you take our lovely guest upstairs to her room and if you could find a change of clothes that fit her I'm sure shed be extremely grateful." Magenta nodded and motioned for me to follow her and she led me to up the elegant stairs to a hall that harbored many doors. She stopped in front of one of them and opened it ushering me into it.

It was gorgeous in a dark Victorian kind of way with rich colors and plush furnishings. The bed was huge and luxurious looking. Magenta closed the door behind us quietly as if she was deliberately trying to keep from waking someone.

"Will this do?" She asked.

"Oh it's lovely" I gushed.

"I will run next door and get you a pair of clothes from my room, I'm sure you and I are the same size." She smiled encouragingly. I sat down on the bed, as she left the room mystified by what an adventure this was turning into.

A few hours later I was showered and dressed in black sweatpants and a red tank top that seemed like they were meant to show every curve and detail of my body. As a result I didn't feel too comfortable but I was alone so it didn't matter much anyway.

I walked over to the bed and turned down the blankets and fluffing the plush pillows when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" I called quietly my tired body aching for sleep as Frank walked in.

"How is your room my dear" he asked walking up to me gesturing for us to sit on the bed.

"Fantastic, thank you for letting me stay."

"Of course" He smiled obviously happy to receive such praise gently putting his hand on my thigh as if we were some sort of couple.

"Frank…" I whispered shifting uncomfortably as I asked myself why I had decided it was safe to stay here. The sudden boom of thunder reminded me why I had made that decision.

"If you get lonely I won't be to far away" he looked into my eyes, truth be told his eyes were quite stunning but none of that mattered as I gave him a 'deer in the headlights' look.

"I…don't think that will be necessary" I said quietly fear pulsing through my veins as many a possible situation flashed through my head.

"Now, now I'm no rapist so don't give me such a horrified look" he said but his hand was still extremely close to places I would rather he not be near.

"I wasn't worried about…that" I lied.

He removed his hand "are you ok? You look a bit drawn"

"I'm fine just having personal issues I have to deal with."

"Like…?"

"I don't have to tell a complete stranger" I said making some space between him and me.

"You look quite frail" he said with a look of concern on his face gently putting his hand up to my cheek.

"Please stop" I said loudly, swatting away his hand.

He gave me a hurt expression "Fine, but remember I'm just across the hall if you need me." He got up and exited the room over dramatizing his disappointment. How easy did he think I was?


	3. Chapter 3

**(I don't own any of the RHPS characters…unfortunately). A special thanks to DowneyFan21 and starlightxlove for following or commenting on my story it's nice to know someone's reading this and I thought you deserved a shout out :-)**

As Frank left the room I couldn't help but wonder why I was here. I knew that I couldn't leave because of the storm but why had I chosen to drive around for so long that I had become lost? Deep down I knew why. It was all because I had been afraid of Charles hurting me again, not only with his words but with his fists.

So far no one here had noticed my large deep purple bruises peeking over the skimpy red tank top magenta had given me. Not even Frank. They had also neglected to recognize how frail and tired I am. Part of me wishes they would notice but once again I am left wondering why I would want these strangers to notice such a private detail of my life.

I put my aching head in my hands just as another knock came from the other side of the heavy door.

I sighed heavily, "Come in."

Magenta entered my room holding a silver tray with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"I thought you may need this" she said setting it on a table in a corner of the room which served as a sitting area.

"Oh you didn't have to do that" I said as I rose from the bed and sat across from her at the small table, my mouth watering.

"So Frank was in here?" she asked clutching the cup in her slim hands, her curly red hair surrounding her head like a fiery halo.

"Yes."

"Did he try to…?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry; he doesn't have much self control."

"I noticed"

I cringed slightly as the rough back of the chair rubbed against my many bruises. Magenta watched as I did so with a neutral expression.

"I don't mean to pry but…I noticed your…injuries earlier did you fall when coming here?"

"No…my…boyfriend was angry and…" my voice cracked and my eyes filled with tears as the truth came out even though I hadn't wanted it to. Magenta put down her mug and leaned towards me.

"Don't worry your safe here" she said but I detected a tinge of uncertainty in her voice.

"I'll try and keep Frank from bothering you" she said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Thank you" I called after her as the heavy wooden door clicked shut. Frowning I realized how quickly she had left, almost like she had been a scout for information. Fear crept in my gut as I thought of what Frank had said earlier about me being lonely.

I looked down at my hot chocolate, paranoia overwhelming me as I set it down quickly wondering if it was drugged. If it had been would the few small sips I had taken be enough for the drug to effect me?

After a few minutes of pondering this I giggled suddenly, how could I be so foolish? They have no reason to drug me I was just freaked out because of the storm. A sudden burst of thunder seemed to confirm this thought. I stood up still smiling at my foolish assumption and walked towards the bed which looked more appealing than anything else in the world. It had been a hard day and I need rest.

Shutting off the lights I lay down in the cloud like bed. It truly was the most comfortable bed I had ever experienced and I could feel it stealing my conscious mind with each breath I took. Just as I had started to let myself succumb to sleep I heard a peculiar noise, almost like… My eyes flew open as I heard the door creak open slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

My breathing became labored as the door continued to creak on its hinges as it opened. I quickly tried to think up an escape plan but nothing came to mind at least nothing that would work. My body went numb with fear as the door finally stopped its jagged melody.

Then like a bolt of lightning a memory flashed through my mind of Charles. He had done something similar to this to me about a month ago. The outcome was not a pleasant one. He had almost killed me that terror evoking night.

I suddenly felt the bed dip slightly near my waist; I froze as a debilitating silence filled the room. Then I felt a body move on top of mine and a hand gently cover my mouth. I suddenly felt anything but frozen and a muffled scream bubbled from my lungs as I hit and kicked my attacker with all the energy I could muster.

My attacker backed off immediately and a light flicked on. Frank stood next to my bed cradling his arm and staring at me.

"No Charles please" I whimpered quietly, covering my face with my hands. I then looked at Frank who had a look of utter confusion on his interestingly handsome features.

"What the hell Frank?" I yelled sitting up, the anger in my body swiftly replacing my fear. He opened his mouth about to explain but I spoke over him blind with rage.

"I told you I didn't want your company ok? I'm not just some random slut!

"I…"

"No! Get out!" I began to sob violently pulling myself into a fetal position regretting my rude behavior. I should have acted more maturely.

As I sat there adrenaline still coursing through my veins I felt my bed dip once more and strong arms pull me close with a nervous uncertainty.

"I'm…sorry" he whispered "Magenta told me your boyfriend hurt you but all I thought I was doing was comforting you."

I put my hands on his chest and weakly pushed him away. He let go of but was still sitting on the bed, looking at me.

"Oh my…" he said quietly.

"What?" I demanded but I knew he had finally spotted the dark purple bruises that covered my body.

Not answering he gently picked me up. I quietly protested but I knew I couldn't stop him. He stood and started into the hall turning on lights as he went.

"Riff Raff!" he yelled, I flinched slightly never liking when people especially men raise there voice to another.

A large bang came from Magenta's room and I saw Frank roll his eyes, muttering something about incest. Usually I would have freaked out about even the mention of such a subject but I was too weak from fear and pain to question it.

Suddenly a disheveled Riff Raff burst from Magenta's room "yes master" he wheezed. He glanced at me and frowned then his eyes widened. Looking down at myself I realized my tank top had ridden up slightly, exposing my black and blue stomach as well as some bloody cuts along my waist that had broken open when I had struggled with Frank.

"This women needs medical attention immediately and you must know something about that don't you?"

"Master did you…?"

"No! How could you think such a thing?" Franks face became disfigured with anger, "Meet me in the lab and bring a…"

"First aid kit?"

"Yes that's what it's called!" Frank said suddenly and started off to what I could only assume to be the lab.


	5. Chapter 5

As we entered the "lab" as Frank called it I was stunned for it was a strange site, covered in pink tile, with many scientific looking pieces of equipment scattered about the room. In the middle of it all was a large tank with a figure vaguely resembling a human floating inside.

Frank then lowered me onto a long thin steel table that gleamed in bright industrial light. As I lay there I noticed the ceiling was painted with many stars on a dark blue background. What a spectacular room I thought dreamily. Slowly I felt myself losing conciseness from the emotional and physical shock of experiencing something so close to what Charles had done to me only a month ago.

My vision blurred as I heard the muffled voices of Riff Raff and Frank. If only the table I was laying upon was just a bit more comfortable.

I then felt a searing pain near my waist so severe it rocked me out of my limbo like state. My back arched as the pain only got worse and a dreadful noise came from my throat resembling a death cry of an animal being attacked by a lion.

"Stop your hurting her!" Frank's voice was no longer muffled but seemed to be amplified grating on my agitated nerves.

"Master if we do not clean her wounds and keep her conscious she will need to go to the hospital which is not an option in this weather."

I opened my eyes as the pain finally began to subside a bit and saw Riff Raff standing over me with a bottle of antiseptic that apparently was very strong because it burned like nothing I had ever experienced before in my life. I looked down at my waist where the long gashes that had burst open earlier were drenched in said antiseptic.

"What is going on?" a women's voice sounded from the entrance of the room.

"Columbia go back to bed" Frank said sounding annoyed.

"Oh my God Frank who is that? What did u do to her?" A slim, short haired woman in tap shoes that clicked loudly on the tile floor came into view as she hovered over me.

"I thought you were in bed, how come you have your tap shoes on?"

"I couldn't sleep so I went down to the ballroom to practice, oh my God Frank she's bleeding!"

Frank gave her an irritated look "do you think I don't know that?"

"Well did you do that to her?" she said sounding astonished.

"No Columbia I didn't, she had these when she got here."

"Got here?"

"Please leave she's under enough stress as it is and you're not helping."

Riff Raff poured more antiseptic on my wounds making me cry out in pain once more. The woman, Columbia, stared at me with concern in her eyes but was soon pushed away by a frazzled looking Magenta. After the pain subsided Riff Raff grabbed some bandages and he gently began to wrap the long, wide scratches. When he couldn't get them to stick he had Frank hold me up so he could wrap them around my waist. After that was done I was laid back down on the table.

"Thank you" I murmured.

Riff Raff smiled slightly in my direction.

"I'll take her back to her room" Frank said quietly, then picked me up as if I weighed no more than couch cushion.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok so it has been brought to my attention that my plot was a bit hazy and I totally understand! I am greatly disturbed by my last few chapters… So I am going to take a new, revised direction from here by deleting chapters seven through eleven. It is my first time doing fanfiction and so I'm still adjusting. Thank you for reading and a special thank you to RHPSisLIFE!**

As Frank set me in my bed my brain was still clouded by pain and exhaustion making my disgust in his shady ways dwindle slightly. Even with my mind lacking the sharpness and clarity I usually possessed I still could not make myself forgive him.

I lay my head on my pillow as he pulled the blankets over my broken body. After making sure I was comfortable he sat close to me but didn't touch me for which I was grateful.

"I'm extremely sorry Evelyn."

I looked at him with tears glimmering in my eyes, "I..."

He held up his hand to stop me "I know, you can't forgive me now, but hopefully you will someday."

Tears ran down my cheeks "Thank you for understanding."

"No thanks needed, you are my guest aren't you?"

I nodded, grasping the edges of the blanket until my knuckles turned white for the heat of them made my injuries throb. Seeing this Frank reached for the blankets but then paused glancing at me for approval, I nodded regretfully hoping he wasn't getting any ideas. He gently removed the heavier layer and shifted so that he was sitting propped up against a pillow on the other side of the bed quite close as a friend or lover might do.

"What are you doing?" I said looking up at him quizzically.

"I can't leave you alone what if you need additional medical attention?"

I rolled my eyes "fine but if you try anything..."

He gave me a look of mock horror "I would never!"

I glared at him, in response he chuckled lightly. A comfortable silence surrounded us as I lay next to him thinking about how screwed up my life is but then he started asking me about Charles. I didn't tell him much. Charles scared me. I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up even here hunting me down and seeking to beat me until I was practically dead, for running off. My stomach dropped what if he did show up here? I shivered at the possibility of such a catastrophe.

"What's wrong?" Frank said studying me intently.

"Nothing I just need sleep" I murmured closing my eyes trying to block out those wretched thoughts.

As I did finally begin to fall asleep Frank began stroking my hair lightly I was too tired to protest so I let him. In a way it felt good to have someone caring about me rather than thinking of ways to hurt me. That and Frank was admittedly a very handsome man, but he was definitely out of my comfort zone. I had never met a transsexual let alone thought affectionate thoughts about one, especially one who seems to like the take advantage of women and possibly men. At least I assume he does judging from how this strange night began with him inviting me to his room if I got 'lonely.'

After deciding that keeping a respectful distance from Frank would be something I would definitely need to do I drifted into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

I awoke with a start realizing the room was dark I fumbled for the light. Breathing hard I put my head in my hands, I hate nightmares. I then remembered Frank and jerked my head up looking around the room which was thankfully empty.

I wiped away a light sheen of sweat from my forehead and got out of the bed which was far too warm for comfort. I walked on unsteady legs towards a mirror in the far corner of the room. Glancing at my thin pale face I couldn't help but wonder how I could have gotten to this point. I had always promised myself I would never fall in love with someone like my father, who was abusive towards my mother and left us when I was thirteen. We had been broke and scared but we had gotten through it.

Here I was again in almost the same situation. What the hell is wrong with me? I turned away from the mirror, anger bubbling up in my stomach. I turned suddenly, how could I have let this happen? I balled my hands into fists and threw myself at the mirror an animal sound coming from my throat, raw and ugly. I hit the mirror until the floor was covered in glass and my knuckles were raw. What the hell is wrong with me? Am I that stupid?

I could not contain the anger any longer and I kicked the mirror, it crashed to the floor making a dull thud against the thick carpet. I turned and moved towards the door, throwing it open. I found myself hating this place with its strange decorations and people. I was leaving and no one could stop me. I ran through the dark confusing halls my feet making no sound only adding to the unreality of the strange angry place my mind was in.

I ran until I couldn't breathe and I collapsed in a heap of sweat and tears, another inhuman noise emerging from my throat. Panic rose in my chest as rationality began to flood back and the anger began to ebb away. Where was I? This place was so large and confusing, how was I ever going to find the way out.

Shaking I sat up looking around me at the dark hallway. None of it seemed familiar. Now not only was my life in ruins as well as my body but now I was lost in some weird house. Living the dream. More like the nightmare I thought darkly.

Standing I hesitantly turned around and began to walk slowly in the direction I had come a thick fog filling my head. I would just have to try to find my way back. There weren't any more options, none that would help me anyway.


End file.
